A recent television apparatus is connectable to the Internet, and able to acquire moving picture data via the Internet. This kind of television apparatus is called a net television (TV).
In the foregoing television apparatus, there is a need to perform a processing of changing data from a different signal source and supplying it to a display unit. For this reason, a technique of processing the foregoing data from a different signal source using an independent block has been developed. For example, a conventional technique develops the following apparatus. The apparatus is configured so that a computer data processing system and a system for processing a reproducing signal from a DVD reproducing apparatus are independently operable.